MoonLight
by Kyralih
Summary: Oneshot; GC Writing Contest - "Inverted Roles" The Silver Millennium fell, but in a twist of fate Prince Endymion used the last of his powers to send Princess Serenity to a safer world, and now her Guardian Senshi must find her again. How? Two words: Girl Band.


**AN:** Oh this one is _old_. But I like it for the role reversal so UP IT GOES TOO I GUESSSSS

...

_**MoonLight!**_

Her heels clicked down the hallway, the echoes of her steps slowly swallowed by the cacophony of the crowd's cheers as she approached the backstage door. A stagehand saw her coming and pulled the heavy black door open, fully releasing the sound of thousands of fans, their cries buffeting her with their eagerness for the show to finally begin. As she passed through the threshold, Venus winked at the boy and blew him a kiss, keeping up her persona as she marched into the fray. The moment her shoes touched the stage she had a smile on her face, her hands waving once before she turned to blow kisses into the crowd, the fans screaming even more. Behind her, Jupiter's sticks smacked a tempo and then crashed into the drums, throwing out an upbeat to get the concert started. On cue, Mercury chimed in with a riff on her synthesizer that poured like rushing water over the audience, and Mars flung her guitar around her shoulder and leaned into the music. In a fluid movement Venus pulled a microphone from its stand and started the song.

This was nothing. Just the starter – just to get them interested, to get them pumped. To get them in the door. She danced around the stage, winking at proper moments, pointing over the crowd, her voice ringing and playful as it enveloped them in this nothing-song of having fun, eating sweets, and hiding from authority. _Things that she loved,_ she thought, pushing through to be louder, to be even more energetic. As the instrumental break came, she went to dance beside Mars, smiling playfully and miming the guitar before she returned to center stage to spin into the last lines of the chorus.

When the song ended the audience screamed and shouted, crying for more, calling their names. She smiled, thinking that she could grow to love this, if only they could _find her_. They just needed to find her! Mercury must have been thinking the same thing, because immediately she transferred to another song, her fingers running hastily along her board to blend the appropriate sounds together, and they were off again. More jumping, more singing, more energy, her voice pulling them in and encouraging them to listen – listen to these songs about nothing, calling back to memories that only one of the potential listeners actually shared with the band. Only one.

And so they progressed. Three songs, four, five, and finally one that had something to it; finally one that they could use to find her. As a stagehand came out to take Mars's guitar, and Mercury stepped away from the synth and towards her computer, the crowd twittered excitedly, but when Mars stood beside her the audience went silent, waiting. Venus turned to her, gazing into amethyst eyes to focus, to concentrate and channel her energy. To recall why they were there, and center her thoughts on the Princess they needed to find. The girl they were struggling to live without.

Serenity.

Venus took Mars's hand and they concentrated, preparing to throw their planet power out over the audience, peppering their words with energy that they hoped would show her that they were there, searching for her. Mercury's computers scanned for her, Jupiter's bass drum turned on and ready to receive and analyze the data that they would pour through later. The audience twittered expectantly as they prepared, and Venus was just waiting on Mercury's signal. It came in the form of a technical piano riff, signaling their upbeat Star Single to start. Mars and Venus let go of each other's hands and hooked elbows for the start, throwing their voices out over the crowd and sang together:

I'm sorry I'm not candid.

I can say it if in my dreams.

My thoughts are about to short circuit.

I want to see you right now!

I'm just about to cry – Moonlight!

I can't call you, either – Midnight!

But I have a simple heart, so what can I do?

My heart is a kaleidoscope.

Mars took the next stanza by herself, her voice deep and strong as she took hold of her microphone in both hands, her eyes closed. Venus, in the meantime, fit her guitar over her shoulder, ready for the solo.

With the light of the moon to guide us,

we'll be brought together by fate many times over.

All of their voices jumped back in to sing together.

Counting the twinklings of the constellations

is how I foretell love's whereabouts.

Born on the same star

Miracle romance!

Her guitar pick powering through several chords, Venus played to Jupiter's beat as the audience cheered, jumping up and down in their excitement. Was she out there?

To be together once more this weekend...

God, please grant me a happy end.

In the present, past, and future,

I'll be completely devoted to you.

I can't forget that dear look in your eyes

when we first met.

Out of tens of thousands of stars,

I can find you.

Turning even chance into an opportunity...

I love that way of life!

They can find her, and they will find her! Mars joined her in the next instrumental, all of them playing their hearts out – they could reach her! All they had to do is believe, and keep trying!

A wondrous miracle growing closer.

We'll be brought together by fate many times over.

Counting the twinklings of the constellations

is how I foretell love's whereabouts.

Born on the same star

Miracle romance!

I believe in this

Miracle romance!

At the final note the crowd was pumping, jumping and clapping and singing along, screaming at the top of their lungs. Panting heavily, Venus looked over the crowd of cheering fans, always searching, even after all this time, for a pair of blonde buns; but while she did not see their beloved Princess here, Mars had found something. Or, Venus amended, following purple eyes to a girl with red eyes and hair in the audience who was surrounded by shining stars, someone.


End file.
